1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an electromagnetic relay having a coil, a core and a yoke as well as a flat armature seated at one free end of the yoke and, more particularly, relates to a leaf spring for an electromagnetic relay for bearing and resetting the armature, whereby the leaf spring forms a bearing plate that rests against an outside surface of the yoke and projects beyond the end of the yoke so that a bearing notch is formed for a bearing edge of the armature between the end face of the yoke and the bearing plate. A pull-back spring is integrally applied to the bearing plate in one piece therewith, embraces the bearing edge of the armature, and has a section extending in an opposite direction relative to the bearing plate and engaging into a recess of the armature.
2. Description of the Related Art
European patent application No. EP-A-0 251 034 discloses such a relay. In one of the embodiments shown therein the bearing plate and the pull-back spring are formed in one piece. The pull-back spring that is applied to the end of the bearing plate, however, needs a relatively large space to achieve a great spring length and thus provide a soft, or weak, spring characteristic. The illustrated spring is nonetheless still relatively strong. Since there is still a relatively high amount of friction in the region of the armature bearing, the pull-back spring cannot be made too weak. To guarantee a reliable response of the disclosed relay in view of the relatively great amount of friction and the relatively strong pull-back spring, a larger magnetic system must be provided which requires higher excitation power. However, the response or excitation power should be kept as low as possible.